


Over the River of Death and Back Again

by Alcor618



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU², Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor618/pseuds/Alcor618
Summary: My AU of the Transcendence AU.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: TAU Discord Recs





	Over the River of Death and Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally making a fanfic for this AU after being a part the fandom for 3 months. Thanks to everyone on the TAU Cul- I mean TAU Discord for inspiration, whether intentional or not.

…While Stan's mind is being erased from existence, Dipper sees two jet-black limbs creeping out of Stan's abdomen. As the rubbery arms flow into the world, Dipper screams "Bill!"(in a **very** manly voice), grabs Mabel (despite her questioning look), and starts to run.

Then he makes the mistake of looking back. 

Bill is literally falling apart: Black pus oozes out between the bricks, eroding them away, gradually carving canyons in his skin. Limbs boil away, like some hellish soup. His top-hat slowly starts to fall onto him, as inevitably as Death herself. 

Despite all this, Bill moves swiftly and with certainty, and Dipper knows his luck has run out...Then Bill's tophat finishes its descent, lightly landing on Bill's upper point. 

The effect is immediate - bricks begin spontaneously exploding, momentarily blinding Dipper as they rip Bill's body apart in a matter of seconds. For a brief moment, Dipper feels a flicker of hope.

Is Bill finally gone? 

Then Dipper sees… **_'It'_ **.

That flicker of hope goes out like a candle, and rational thought takes a hike. He immediately lets his hand slip out of Mabel's grasp and begins sprinting away at impossible speeds. His body pumps dangerously high amounts of adrenaline into his bloodstream, uncaring of the potential damage. The only thing that matters was getting away from **_'It'_ **.

The sacrifices are made in vain.

Flowing tendrils of foreign matter jolt into his chest and begin to crawl through him. The instant **_'It'_** , all of terror is replaced by Wrong-ness. That same feeling he gets when something foreign, like a needle, enters his body. Only this... This is thousands of times more intense. All thoughts, emotions, feelings, and instincts are overridden by a desperate need to **"GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!"**

He starts ripping through his own flesh, in an attempt to get the burrowing invader out: will-to-live infinitesimal compared the sheer Wrong-ness of the creature inside him. Even as he grabs and yanks at the slowly-shrinking alien, **_'It'_ ** slithers deeper, dragging two fingers with **_'It'_ ** , and eventually reaches his heart. Then he feels **_'It'_ ** latch onto the organ. At that instant, though the parasite is now smaller than a worm, he felt the Wrong-ness increase a hundredfold. His cells begin to disconnect and dissolve at the molecular level, far preferring Death's embrace to even being indirectly connected to **_'It'_ ** . The abomination begins to gorge itself on his memories, his intuition, his feelings, his very being. He continues pulling against **_'It'_ ** even as his arms are falling apart, with no success. Then he hears strange noises, and the creature's unbreakable grip weakens just enough for him to yank **_'It'_ ** out and throw **_'It'_ ** (along with several loose fingers) as far away as possible. His last thought before he fades into the oblivion of unconsciousness is - "Was that Synthesized music?"  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**3 seconds later, Mason 'Dipper' Pines, mere days from his 13th birthday, dies.**

Within 10 seconds, his body is unrecognizable- cellular and molecular bonds damaged beyond repair while trying to escape **_'It'_ **.

Within a minute, there was nothing left of him: particles of his former body blown away in the wind.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any questions about the fic or 'It' feel free to message me on Discord @Alcor618#8816
> 
> Next chapter will be from Mabel's POV, so it will be pretty graphic.


End file.
